The Infinite
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome made the right wish but is cursed by the jewels infinite power. It takes over her womb only to leave her empty every time. Heartbroken, in pain and alone she, years later, seeks aid from one man. They learn the only way to save her from this infinite power and pain, is well, a stronger infinite power. Power calls to power but does heart call to heart? Will he protect her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: To get the full feel on this chapter please play the song Saturn by Sleeping at Last.**

* * *

_You taught me the courage of stars before you left._

Deep in a dark old shrine, as the sun went down laid a Miko guardian like no other before her. Her body was covered in sweat and her face covered in sheer pain. Yet she was still beautiful. She lay curled clutching crips silken sheets, the only noise that could be heard was the faint sound of her grunts. Though many offered their prayers, none could really help her.

The halls and rooms were only lit by small candles and gave little light to what was going on with her.

Tears fell of their own accord; she could do little to stop them now, the pain was far too great.

The young maiden Mikos of the shrine could do nothing more than watch over her night and day with the hope that one day someone could help her. The elder Miko's ran back and forth with coo; water to no avail. Her fever would not go away.

But she was not dying, no this Miko would always cheat death. Death was like a bad lover when it came to her.

This Miko from the future. This Miko who carried the jewel. This Miko who could not die but only live, suffer, cry, endure.

She grunted again, holding her breath.

"Lady Miko" A young maiden new to her care spoke, "Shall I call the head maiden for you?"

Kagome's hands tugged the sheets "Inuyasha," She whispered.

"Ano, Lady Miko, Lord Inuyasha has long since passed," The young girl said with worry in her voice, her heart hurt for Kagome.

"Inuyasha," She cried again.

It sent the girl running, calling for the head Miko. The oldest woman came sweeping into the dark room as the sun set on another day. Her gray hair was hidden under fabric, but you could tell by her face she was very old.

"Lady Miko, what is it?"

"Inuyasha?" She said again in but a whisper.

The old Miko placed a cold rag on her head "Inuyasha is dead, you know this girl." No wanted to speak to her harsh, but sometimes you had to for her to hear you.  
Kagome curled more into her self, hiding her face. Then all the sudden her crying stop and she looked up "Stars," She said "I want to see the stars," Her voice was so broken and worn.

"Ne child, you know we can not move you in this state,"

Kagome lifted a hand, and her silken robe fell to her elbow as she pointed to the wooden roof "I need the stars,"

Both elder and young Miko looked up to the wooden roof.

"In my time, there are no stars," A tear fell down her face as she thought about on her choice to stay. One reason she had, was because of the stars.

The elder Miko looked at the young "Go, find a handyman in the nearby village to remove some of the wood at once, do not dally!"

The young girl ran and did as she was told.

Kagome eyes shown brightly as one by one the wood from the tall roof was lifted, and she could finally see the sky above. A few clouds passed by, but then there they were the stars.

She smiled, and it scared the living hell out of the two Mikos standing next to her. It was nothing something they saw from her often.

Kagome calmed, and her eyes got heavy, for now, she was strong again.

"I don't understand," Whispered the younger girl.

"Miroku," Kagome spoke, which made the elder Miko elbow, the younger girl "Hush girl!"

"It's ok" Kagome spoke not moving her eyes from the sky above.

"Miroku, he was my best friend." She was tired again and grunted with pain.

"Shhh, do not speak anymore," the elder Miko spoke,

"He was a monk," Kagome kept talking,

"Hia Lady Miko, I have heard of your story," The younger Miko like hearing her talk for Kagome didn't speak much.

"I was afraid when one by one they started to die," Tears formed in her eyes again. She shuttered, and her lips quivered.

"But he held my hand on his death bed,"

Kagome's eyes finally moved away from the stars and moved to the two Mikos "And do you know what he told me with his last breath on this earth?"

They didn't speak.

She smiled "He told me to always look at the stars, for they are our courage, our friends and our family,"

The two Mikos looked at each other while Kagome looked back up at the stars above. He had used his last breath to comfort her. She felt selfish, yet blessed at the same time. His wisdom would live on through her. She would never forget. The night he died a new star appeared, and she knew it was him, them, all of them.

Kagome finds the brightest star above, and it shone bright and tinkled in her pain-ridden eyes, she reached up as if trying to touch it. But she knew she never could; they were gone. Her friends, her family, they were all in the stars now.

"Inuyasha, Sango" She began to cry again "Miroku,"

"Lady Kagome please," The elder Miko begged coming closer "You will make yourself sick,"

"I am already sick," Kagome moved her hands down her body to her belly and pressed her palms down "This cursed jewel," She breathed.

The jewel left Kagome with more than just everlasting life and power. It left her barren to only it, and she was left to suffer through many miscarriages from a power unknown and unrecorded. This had never happened before. But no Miko before had ever made an unselfish wish either.

Kagome grunted again in pain; it was happening again. The jewel was trying to take hold on her womb, leaving her weak, tired and in great pain.

It hurt more than her body; it hurt her heart. For she knew should would lose this one as well.

"Myoga," She grunted,

"What?" The elder asked,

"Find, Myoga"

"What is a Myoga?" The young maiden asked.

"Demon flea belonging to Inuyasha and"- She almost didn't dare speak his name "And Lord Sesshomaru,"

The girl gasped at his name. Even now he struck fear in people, though Kagome had not seen him in ten years or so years. His brother's death, They had made brief eye contact, but he didn't stay, and she didn't speak a word of it, nor did she seek him out.

"Lady Kagome I beg of you"- The elder spoke quickly,

"Bring me an arrow please,"

The young girl ran and came back with an arrow and handed it to Kagome.

Kagome slowly poured what little power she had into it "Take this arrow, it will help you find him," She took in a deep breath "And should you run into Lord Sesshomaru, fear not, for he will know this arrow and my power and know you speak only the truth,"

The young maiden shook "You mean to send me?"

"Hai," Kagome reached out and touched her hand "Do not show him fear, but respect and you will be fine,"

The girl only nodded, clutching the arrow to her chest.

"Go please, you can do this,"

The girl ran, and Kagome turned her eyes back to the stars "Give me courage, where I have none,"

The starts all twinkled as if to acknowledge the Miko below.


	2. Chapter 2

_How light carries on endlessly, even after death._

The young Miko, whose long brown hair was held in a low ponytail, made her way as quickly as she could using Kagome's arrow as her guiding light. She was not without her own power, but she knew it was Kagome's arrow protecting her. She was only a mere 15 years old and didn't understand why Kagome had such faith in her. Finding a flea in vast lands was not easy, and by time she did find him her clothes were dirty, she was hungry, and her feet hurt, but she knew it was nothing compared to what Lady Kagome was going through.

"Oh, A Miko?"

"Myoga-sama" She breathed,

"You know my name?" He asked,

"Hai, Myoga-Sama Lady Miko Kagome has sent me to find you!" Her eyes went slightly wide as she spoke.

Myoga dropped the tiny food he had in his hand, "Kagome, you say?"

He jumped up and down, "How can this be!?"

The young Miko knelt down, tired, "Do you not know Myoga-sama, she lives by the power of the jewel."

He knew she had stayed; he did not know she was alive still. He had stopped coming around after Naraku's death. Inuyasha didnt need him anymore.

"Myoga-sama, Lady Kagome needs your help!"

"Of course! With what?"

The Mikos eye twinkled, and he knew something was wrong. She told him of how the jewel gave Kagome great power and life, but also great grief.

"The jewel is doing this to her, you say?"

"Hai!"

"Why does she not remove it?"

"She can not!" She gasped.

He sighed, "We will need to seek my Lord and master."

She was afraid of that, "You speak of Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I'm afraid so."

She clutched the arrow, and his eyes moved to it "She gave you that?" Myoga pointed out.

"Hai, though her power is draining from it, it took me three days to find you."

"Then let us hurry Miko!" He jumped up and down. The girl lifted her hand, and he jumped on "Ano, do you know where to find him?"

"To the West of course."

And so the meek girl went West, never once letting go of the arrow given to her.

They found the demon Lord standing on a cliff watching the fast-changing land below.

"Why have you come Myoga and with a Miko no less,"

"My Lord, forgive me, but I bring news."

"I seek no news" He didn't look at them.

"Ano, My Lord-

"I am no Lord to your kind girl," He spoke.

She swallowed and recalled Kagomes words to her. She stepped closer, and the flea jumped down. The girl knelt down and lifted the arrow up "Forgive this lowly Miko Sesshomaru-sama, but I have bent sent by a far greater Miko in need in your help."

The wind blew, and his hair swayed, and ever so slowly, he turned and looked down at the girl. His eyes fell to the arrow in her hand. He reached down and plucked it from her fingers to her great shock. But she did not lift her head for fear of him and his beauty. How he was holding her arrow, she didnt know.

"The Miko," He said silently,

"Lady Kagome Sesshomaru-Sama" She corrected respectfully.

He thought her long dead, though it did not surprise him in the least "So the light carries on endless does it," He stated.

She peeked through her bangs, "In great pain and infliction."

He didnt move his eyes from the arrow "What is it she would have me do" Not that he would do anything.

Myoga cleared his throat, "My Lord, if I may?"

"Hn"

"The Miko Kagome has been suffering alone for many years, she can not remove the jewel nor can she change the effects it is having on her"

"A mortal should be pleased with immortality" He stated,

"It is not the immortality that is causing her pain," He stated.

Sesshomaru looked at the girl, "Why does she not come herself, why does she send this Miko?"

She looked up at him fully "She can not move in her state, Lord Sesshomaru-sama."

He thought it comical that she taught this young Miko's respect for him when she herself never spoke to him in such a refined way.

Sesshomaru looked back at Myoga "I grow tired of this,"

The flea cleared his throat "Well you see My Lord; the jewel keeps taking hold of Kagome's womb."

Sesshoamrus brows went together in what looked like confusion.

"But for some reason, she keeps miscarrying" The young girl spoke.

"What issue is it of mine, does the Miko not have a husband?"

"Ne Sesshomaru-Sama" The girl spoke quickly.

"My Lord, think! A baby born from the jewel, it would have incredible power!"

"Then perhaps she does not need aid, I do not wish to deal with another Naraku."

"But my Lord!" Myoga jumped up and down.

"Please, won't you just see her, she just wishes it to stop" She lowered her head.

He looked at the arrow once more, her power faint now but still there. He had to admit; he was curious.

Sesshomaru began to walk away. She lifted her head.

"My Lord, where are you going?" Myoga asked,

"I am merely following the light" He spoke which made the girl and the flea look at each other.

"How can he see it?" She asked,

"Are you not coming Miko girl or do you wish to stay behind?"

She quickly scooped up the flea demon and followed after the tall deadly demon Lord.


	3. Chapter 3

_With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite._

They traveled back, not once stopping, and the poor young Miko carried on without complaint for fear of him. Myoga did notice his Lord was stepping lighter than normal, not that he would say so. Once they arrived at the shrine, Sesshomaru stopped.

Myoga coughed, "Miko; perhaps you should announce My Lord is here."

"Oh, yes."

She ever so slowly stepped around him. He eyed her. She wasn't totally powerful, but she wasn't without power. The monks guarding the gates came forward "I have brought back his Lordship Sesshomaru- Sama at Lady Kagome's request."

The monks eyed him, and he noticed the young one, he was the son of the monk his brother use to travel with.

The males nodded and called up for the gates to be opened.

Sesshomaru did not wait; he walked in and passed them. Miko's gasped and stepped away from his path. When he reached the main house, an elder Miko stood in his way.

She did bow.

"Lord Sesshomaru,"

"I am no Lord to you," He spoke, "Where is the Miko."

"Kagome-sama is just inside; I must insist-

He stepped up, and she stepped back.

"Move,"

She gulped and placed her hands on the door "I shall take you to her then."

She opened the door, and he walked passed her with long strides. "Leave us," He said, and it left no room for argument. The elder Miko watched as the fear demon Lord walked down the long hall.

Kagome was powerful, but so was he.

"I sure hope she knows what shes doing."

"Dont be afraid! Lady Kagome use to fight along side My Lord!" Myoga jumped up, startling her a bit.

"Did he also not try to kill her?" She then asked,

"Er, It was a misunderstanding, and on his behalf, she tried to kill him too."

She rose an eyebrow, "Tis what you say true?"

"Yes, he even came to her aid a few times after that."

"Then they are, friends her and this demon?"

"That might be going a little far," He stated.

Sesshomaru walked slower; he could feel her now and hear her moans and grunts. She was in pain. He came to a halt at the door. There in the middle of the room was a large bed covered in white silk skeets that glowed against the candles lining the room. She was in the middle, rocking around in pain. She also wore a white silk robe, and he could tell from where he stood it was only one layer.

"Sesshomaru," She whispered.

He stepped in and up to her. The silk robe did little to hide her form; he could make out all her curves.

She opened her eyes "You came,"

"You sought me out, did you not."

"Hai"

"Explain," He stated, looking over her sweat covered body.

"The jewel," She gasped "It keeps taking hold of me."

By the look of it, it was draining her.

She lifted an arm to touch her head, and her robe sleeve fell, and he could see how thin she was. But with her covered in sweat and such, he could not get a good smell on her.

"You need to bathe, Miko."

She cracked a smile, "I know."

The elder Miko walked in, and he looked at her "Take her to bathe,"

"Ne Sesshomaru-Sama, she can not be moved, her bones are brittle."

"It's ok," Kagome breathed. "Not like I'll die."

The elder Miko looked at her hard "Tis, not a joke," She scolded.

"Help me up," Kagome breathed.

The young Miko entered and went to her; she grabbed Kagome's arm to pull her up but gasped and let go as bruises showed right away. She let go, and Kagome fell.  
Sesshomaru's hand darted out and grabbed her head.

The young Miko put her hands to her mouth, "Forgive me!"

"You stupid girl!" The elder Miko smacked her on the back.

"Enough," Sesshomaru tucked another hand under Kagome and lifted her. Her tiny hand grabbed hold of his clothing; she didnt have much strength.

"Show me; I will take her, you will aid her."

They nodded.

He lowered Kagome onto the steps of the water and back up as the Mikos took her robes off.

He looked at her thin back.

"You should leave," The elder said,

"He is not worried about my body Miko Sama, dont fret," Kagome stated, putting arms around each Miko as they lowered her into the water. He watched carefully as they bathed her with light touches.

Kagome leaned and put her arms around the elder Miko. Her breast hung down. To him, it seemed like the only part of her that was full. His eyes glided down to her tummy; it was a small bump. He could see purple veins all over her belly; it looked painful. The jewel was draining her.

She was done quickly and wrapped in another robe, and he picked her up to carry her back.

He laid her down again and glanced backed at the Mikos, then back to her.

"Leave us please," Kagome stated, knowing.

They bowed and back out.

"How long," He asked,

"This is my 10th," She said, "They dont last more than a 2 or 3 months."

He looked at the tie on her robe for a second and then without second-guessing himself untied it. Her eyes locked with his face. His eyes went to her belly; it looked sickly. He put his hand over it; he could feel the jewel.

"This had never been before" She stated,

"What do you wish, Miko, to rid yourself of it or to birth it?"

His eyes went to hers.

"Ill, Ill never have children" His hand met with her skin. "Human men won't come near me, knowing my power, they are afraid" She took in a short breath "A well, demons" She chuckled slightly then grunted in pain. "If I can birth a baby, I would like to if it safe."

"That is unknown."

"Hai, It's why I sent for you."

She was smart for that. "There is but one who may be able to assist you with an answer."

He closed her robes, "Bokuseno."

"The demon Tree?" Kagome spoke; she forgot all about him.

"Hn"

"Will you take me to him?"

He lifted her again, hell he was already this far, and he was curious as to what was happening as well.

"This will hurt," He said,

"Everything hurts."

He simply nodded, and with a flash of blue light, they were gone.


End file.
